My First Christmas With You
by RaeCharming
Summary: Blake and Yang have been together for 3 Years now, but Blake's never spent it with Yang's family. A short one-shot for the Christmas season. Enjoy :)


It never got too cold in Menagerie during the winter, but Blake still wore more layers than necessary. Cold weather was never her strong suit so having a girlfriend that was basically traveling heater always put an extra smile on her face. Patch was a little like Menagerie in the way that it wasn't too cold in the winter, so traveling there with Yang wasn't too much of a drag for her. She had asked her blonde girlfriend if she could spend the holiday season with her family, they have been going out for 3 years and each year Yang spent Christmas with her family so she thought changing it up would be a good idea.

When she asked Yang if they could spend Christmas at her house she expected the blonde to be thrilled by the idea, but all she got was a sober: okay. Yang always seemed excited during the holidays so the unexpected answer left the faunus feelings uneasy. She didn't bother asking the blonde what was wrong, instead she waited for her girlfriend to speak up. Unfortunately that didn't happen which made the ride to Patch was unusually quiet, but Blake still didn't push the issue she would just cuddle Yang a little harder trying to convey her feelings through a contact they were familiar with. But nothing would budge the blonde from this unfamiliar funk she was in. The walk to her house was even more silent but when she felt Yang grab her hand a little harder than usual; the small trembles in her hand made Blake worry even more.

"Yang." She called out to the girl. The only response she got was a small hmm from the girl.

"What's wrong? Did you not want me to come?" Yang stopped abruptly turning her head towards Blake, she didn't speak at first her sober eyes looked at the girl next to her. She tried to speak but the words her stuck in her throat, a sore and sour taste in her mouth that couldn't escape. She closed her eyes and took a breath in calming herself before she looked at the beside her.

"Yes. I want you here. It's just…" Yang spoke slowing still gathering her thoughts. Blake grabbed Yang's hands and brought them up to her mouth and placed small pecks on her knuckles.

"The holidays remind me of Sum- my mom. She would always make cookies for me and Ruby and Dad use to be so happy around this time, but now he shuts down a little...and I guess I do too." Yang finally continued holding her tears back. Blake wrapped her arms around the taller girl and squeezed as hard as she could. She had forgotten about Yang's mother, Yang would always avoid the subject anytime it would come up and it completely slipped her mind that Yang would have trouble during the holidays.

Some thought Blake would be the one who got sad during the holidays; resulting in many of her friends inviting her out or to their homes, but honestly the holidays-specifically Christmas- were nice for her. She was her parents only child and they always showered her with love, and being the chief's daughter meant she got plenty of gifts, which she was always thankful for. As a young girl, she would always personally thank the people who went out of their way to treat during this time. When she traveled with the White Fang is was a bit different, but the members always treated her with some kind of respect. Sure she's had some bad times, but both of her parents were still here, _Maybe that's why she always wanted to come with me during Christmas?_ Blake thought to herself still keeping the tight hold on Yang.

"We can leave...if you want to. I'm so sorry Yang." Blake tried to comfort the girl the best way she could.

"You don't have to be sorry Blake, I mean, I was the one who didn't say anything. I really want you to be here. And besides, I think it's time you've met Summer." Yang wiped her tears and lead Blake the rest of the way to her house.

The wooden house was beautifully built, each set of wood displaying a new color on the outside. The inside was just was beautiful, a kitchen big enough for ten people to feast. The wooden interior shone with new polish displaying family pictures for visitors to see. The stairs lead to three different rooms, two bedrooms, and one empty room.

"You and Ruby share a room?" Blake asked out of curiosity.

"Yeah, we like to close. But if we ever want privacy we could always use that empty room over there." Yang pointed to the room, that was only with a bed and a small self.

"Apparently it was 'baby' room until I got old enough to sleep by myself. Now we just use it as a spare room." Blake smiled at her girlfriend and leaned closer to place a sweet kiss on her lips.

"Thank you. For having me here." Blake grinned at her girlfriend and started walking towards the kitchen, "Where is your father by the way? I haven't seen him since we got here."

Yang quickly snapped out of her daze to answer Blake, "He went out shopping. It clears his head during the day, plus I bet he's a little excited you're here with us this Christmas. Ruby is at Weiss house this Christmas and I'm pretty sure my dad would have been lonely." Yang followed Blake into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around her waist. "Thank you, for suggesting to come. I know I was hesitant before but, I wasn't thinking about my dad at all. I'm glad you're here; with me. With us." Blake grabbed Yang's hands gently and leaned her head against the taller girl. Yang let the comfort between sink in a little longer. Feeling Blake ears soft touch her chin and the heat on her body slowly warming them both up. She hated the break the comfort of the two but she promised Blake she would meet Summer, and if they stayed still any longer neither of them would want to move.

To say the walk up the hill was beautiful seemed wrong to Blake, while trees were a lovely shade of orange and the sunlight to the path ahead seemed endless; she knew who was on top of the hill and that made the scenery seem, bleak. She made careful steps behind Yang scared that the slightest misstep would ruin such a beautiful scene. When they finally reached the top of the hill Blake noticed the tremor in Yang's walk, she grabbed her hand and took the first step. Yang took in one last breath and finally spoke,"Hey Mom...it's been a while. I brought someone here with me today. Her name's Blake." Yang pulled Blake towards her with a slight smile on her face, "We've had some rough times, but I-I really love her and I wanted you to meet her." Blake kneeled down towards Summer's grave, " Yang's been wonderful to me, and the rest of the team. No one knows how to smile and bright and sweet as her, I'm happy to have her in my life." Yang crouched down behind Blake and wrapped her arms around her shoulders melting into the sweet sunset. "I really do love you." Blake closed her eyes, "I love you too Yang."


End file.
